Hoot
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Un estúpido asalto de Francia lo orilló a quedarse en casa de Gales, ¿Pero por qué ella baila de semejante forma? ¡Si se trataba de una apuesta con Scott, le rompería la cara si osaba tocarla! InglaterraxGalesFem


****D****isclaimer:** **_El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y Hidekaz Himura_

**Advertencias: **_Incest  
><em>

**Aclaraciones: **_Un sencillo one-shoot que se me ocurrio cuando mi hermano y un amigo me recordaron que existía cierta canción que me gustaba. De hecho, parece que anoté en un cuaderno la idea básica del fic, pero hasta ahora surgió la inspiración suficiente para desarrollarlo xDDD También me negaba a escribirlo dado que quería publicar primero varios fics donde Gales como hombre para que no se malinterpretara... ¡ES HOMBRE, HE DICHO! _

_En realidad ese fue el comienzo de esta historia: cuando escuché otra vez la canción pensé "Dios, que ridículo se vería Glen bailando esto xDDD" ¡Y ahí fue cuando surgió la posibilidad de manejar la parte Femenina! Se acomodó mucho a la idea y a las necesidades que ello derivó, ¡pero no se acostumbren! Este seguro será mi primer y último fic heterosexual _

_La canción es "Hoot" de SNSD. Pueden encontrarla en Youtube la "Dance Version" para que sepan qué es lo que baila Gales; ella siempre interpreta los movimientos principales, es decir, los de las chicas que estén en la parte central de la pantalla durante la canción. El video es el primero que salga en lista. Esto no es un songfic, sólo la pieza sirvió para inspirarme e imaginar a la hermosura de chica que describí (¿WTF? XDDDD)  
><em>

_ ¿Qué opinan del nombre que le escogí? ¡Costó trabajo! En ese aspecto le doy las gracias a Nickte que también me ayudó a buscar nombres xDDD. "Gwen" es galés jojojojojojo_

**Gales**: Gwen Kirkland_  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Hoot"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Suspiró por décima vez en el día con entera frustración… ¡simplemente no podía creer su mala suerte! ¿Qué había hecho además de cepillar sus dientes con perfección, oler a fina colonia y comportarse como todo un caballero? ¡Porque eso era lo único que había hecho en los últimos meses! O al menos no intentó un asalto sádico contra Francia…

¡Ese imbécil era el culpable de todo! Se aprovechó de su indiferencia para atacarlo con algo tan infantil, ¡¿qué carajo había sido eso de echar una bomba apestosa en su casa? Lo bueno que estaba arreglando el jardín cuando el fin del mundo del buen olor llegó, ¡de lo contrario, hubiera terminado apestando tanto que hubiera tenido que bañarse en vinagre! De sólo pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago

¡Ja~! Pero claro que no quedó impune: salió de su bolsillo el dinero para pagar la fumigación de la casa, sin olvidar por supuesto quebrarle una botella de vino carísimo (de su_ reserva-especial-secreta-que-ya-no-era-tan-secreta_) justo en la cabeza y colgarlo del asta bandera de su plaza principal por los calzoncillos

En vista de que debía irse a otro lugar mientras arreglaban su hogar, estuvo tentado a pagar un hotel… y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque su Jefe inmediatamente lo mandó a Gales para arreglar unos asuntos

… bien, su hermana no era la calidez y mucho menos la emoción en persona, pero sí la educación y la elegancia que toda mujer británica debía ser… aunque_ frialdad_ e _indiferencia_ parecían adjetivos más adecuados…

Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: se quedaría con ella unos días y trataría los asunto del Gobierno con mayor comodidad… pero de todos modos suspiró: aunque su relación no era mala (al menos no se insultaban o intentaban matarse) siempre había un _no-se-que_ que lo incomodaba… ¡pero vamos! No era como si tuviera una opción más apropiada para las circunstancias

Estúpido Francia: no lo había castigado lo suficiente por causarle tantas molestias. Cuando saliera del hospital por pasar tanto tiempo colgado de su ropa interior le haría algo peor

Y así partió a Gales, no sin antes llamar a Gwen para pedirle que lo recibiera, y por supuesto que pasando por alto los motivos de su larga estancia

Suspiró por… ¿doceava vez en el día? Sí, al parecer sí…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ya había pasado algunos días en aquella enorme pero acogedora casa: no era demasiado sencilla ni mucho menos, sin embargo, la decoración y los muebles eran… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿_"Necesarios_"? Tal vez: no había nada de más o de menos… como si todo el entorno estuviera fríamente calculado: la distancia del sillón al televisor, los grados entre un pétalo y otro de los narcisos en la mesa, la cantidad de partículas que se filtraban por la ventana…

Tragó un poco: adoraba tanta perfección, pero como tal, le hacía sentir fuera de lugar, dándole la impresión de que lo único imperfecto era él… pero dada la mentalidad de la galesa, seguro que ya lo había _"acomodado"_ dentro del cuadro para que no desentonara nada…

Miró a su alrededor un poco más a detalle: su última visita había sido hacía… ¿dos o tres años? Sumando que era la primera vez que se quedaba tanto tiempo. Quizá por eso sentía con mayor peso ese ambiente tan… neutro y frío…

De pronto entró a la sala Gwen cargando una bandeja con la tetera, un par de tazas y una charola con algunas galletas. De inmediato se levantó y pidió implícitamente las cosas para llevarlas a la mesa. Ella no respondió, sólo lo miró con calma y permitió que lo hiciera

Ya todo en su lugar, la galesa comenzó a servir el té, que por lo relajante del aroma, supo que era jazmín. Aspiró con delicia mientras entrecerraba un poco los ojos: las bebidas que su hermana preparaba eran exquisita; tal vez esa era una ligerísima muestra de su amabilidad

Le extendió la taza junto a un pequeño platito con galletas. Los recibió un tanto avergonzado: no era que estuviera haciendo algo especial, pero recibir tantas atenciones de un familiar (bastaba con recordar su trato con Escocia y las Irlandas) era extraño… aunque inspirador

-Arthur – estuvo a punto de ahogarse al escuchar su voz de repente; tosió un poco - ¿Ha sido de tu agrado la estancia aquí?

-¡S-Sí, por supuesto! – respondió ya recuperado- Gracias por dejar que me quedara

-No importa- suspiró –Aunque no esperaba ser tu primera opción como refugio luego de lo que hizo Francia

-¡Todo fue su culpa! No puedo creer que… - se detuvo en seco- ¿Tú…? ¿Lo que pasó…?

-Lo sé

-¿Lo sabes?

¡¿Cómo lo sabía?

-Pero debo suponer que sólo aprovechaste la petición de tu Jefe – bebió un poco –Al menos así tratamos el trabajo sin problema

Q-Que intuitiva

-Le harás algo peor cuando salga del hospital, ¿verdad? –lo miró con indiferencia

-¡A-Ah! Bueno… -otra vez se sentía intimidado – ¡Después de lo que hizo se lo merece!

-Yo no dije que no – volvió a suspirar –Tú sabrás qué hacer

Y seguía tan neutral y desinteresada como siempre… ¡al menos su personalidad era más fácil de aguantar! Con ese carácter no le extrañaba que soportara al resto de los hermanos, incluso que se pudiera a la misma altura de Scott cuando peleaban (física y psicológicamente) y que hiciera llorar a Bryan y Ryan

Bebió un poco del delicioso té mirando con detalle a Gales: había crecido un poco más de altura, ya siendo separados por media cabeza; estaba más delgada, pero el traje militar verde oliva oscuro de saco y pantalón le daba buenas proporciones a su cuerpo; el cabello cobrizo con toques naranja también había crecido, pero lo ataba en una coleta alta que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda

-Gwen…

-¿Hm?

-Estás más preciosa de lo que recuerdo

-Gracias – mordió una galleta como si nada – Magnífica conclusión después de mirarme con detenimiento por más de cinco minutos

-¡N-No fue tanto! –enrojeció un poco -¡No deberías ponerte tan sarcástica por un simple comentario!

-No lo soy – respondió con calma – No deberías ponerte tan a la defensiva por una honesta respuesta a tu comentario

… Ahora recordaba por qué se sentía incómodo con ella: lo exponía como un niño estúpido, impulsivo y que no escuchaba, ¡pero a diferencia de sus hermanos, lo hacía con entera calma y exponiéndole las cosas como eran! Sin aumentar ni quitar nada… eso era mucho peor que la agresión de Escocia y las burlas de las Irlandas

-Con esa actitud nunca te casarás

-Qué trágico, ¿no te parece?

¡O-Otra vez lo hacía! Con sus respuestas en aquel tono indiferente sólo lo exhibía como un mocoso… ¿lo haría a propósito o inconscientemente? Tratándose de ella, no podía asegurar nada

-¿Qué hay de ti? – bebió un poco más -¿Ya tienes planes de casarte?

-Claro que no – no, debía calmarse, ¡a pesar de ser más pequeño, era el representante de UK y ya un hombre que no se dejaba guiar por provocaciones! Al menos no de ese tipo – Lo haré cuando conozca a la chica indicada

-O hasta que Francia te convenza – pareció esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa de burla - ¿No has pensando que sus bromas han tomado un curso más resentido después de que rechazaste su propuesta?

-¡¿C-Como te enteraste de eso? ¡No se lo dije a nadie!

-No necesitabas hacerlo

¡BRUJA! Hasta ahora venía a enterarse cómo usaba la magia

-Y no, no estoy lo suficientemente aburrida como para usar mis hechizos en cosas tan mundanas - ¡le leyó la mente! –Sólo que Scott no puede cerrar la boca cuando está ebrio

-Como sea- miró su taza como lo más interesante del mundo – NUNCA habrá nada entre ese bastardo y yo, ¡primero muerto! –carraspeó – Además, sólo me siento atraído hacia las mujeres

-Entiendo – también pareció entretenerse con la porcelana – No faltará chica que quiera salir contigo: ya eres un hombre atractivo, decente, educado, interesante… aunque con problemas serios de personalidad

Lo último que vino como _"insulto"_ no disminuyó las primeras cualidades que enumeró… y eso lo hizo sentir avergonzado, pero emocionado

-¡Tú también tienes problemas de personalidad! – dijo para intentar parar el estúpido cosquilleo de su estómago

-Yo no dije que no los tuviera

-Pero… como dije: estás más preciosa de lo que recordaba – no era la primera vez que halagaba a una mujer, aunque decírselo a ella era… significativo de una bizarra manera – Y aunque tu indiferencia desmotiva… apuesto que ya tienes a miles de hombres bajo tus pies

-Eso no sirve de nada

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya sabes, somos países: sólo hacemos lo necesario, no se pide más

… hablando así daba la impresión de que no le interesaba su existencia como humano… o tal vez últimamente había pasado por algo desagradable… o quizá nada más estaba pensando demasiado, ¡no sería la primera vez! Con oraciones tan vagas y usando ese tono, agregando su total inexpresión, prestaba mucho a la malinterpretación

De pronto vibró su celular. Atendió y su Ministro, del otro lado de la línea, le pidió ir a la oficina del Jefe de Gales para que le entregara unos documentos que envió. Disculpándose con su hermana salió, no sin antes halagar su té y las galletas (aunque pareció no importarle)

Esperaba llegar a la hora de la comida

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Luego de una junta que pareció durar miles de años, más que nada porque los documentos con la información necesaria salieron varias veces incompletos o con errores de impresión, al fin pudo volver a la casa de Gwen… ¡era imposible! ¡No pensó que en verdad una reunión se viera alargada por alto tan estúpido! Si eso le hubiera sucedido en su propia oficina, desde hacía mucho que hubiera aventado la computadora por la ventana

Sí, la paciencia no era una virtud que la Divina Providencia se hubiera dignado a compartir con él

Llegó como a eso de las 23:00. Entró gracias a la llave que la ojioliva le dio y con sumo silencio: seguro que ella ya estaría durmiendo. Dejó en la sala el portafolio y la gabardina, estirándose un poco antes de subir a su habitación para bañarse y dormir

Antes fue a la cocina para buscar algo de comer, ya que la casa no contaba con servidumbre y no era tan inútil como para ir a despertar a la galesa, cosa que sí haría Escocia. Sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando descubrió en la estufa un plato con cordero asado con salsa de menta. Sonrió inconscientemente mientras lo calentaba en el microondas, incluso cuando terminó de cenar, ¡Gales era realmente linda! Sería su modelo de mujer perfecta si no fuera por ese carácter tan seco

…pero durante todo ese tiempo… bueno, tal vez era su imaginación, el cansancio o algún vecino pero… juraría que escuchaba música: no instrumental o con guitarra eléctrica, más bien era de un ritmo pegajoso y rápido, como para bailar…

Mmmm quizá alucinaba… sin embargo, en lo que lavaba su plato, aquello continuó oyéndose y aumentaba de volumen…así que cediendo a la curiosidad, decidió averiguar de dónde provenía, ¡era dentro de la casa, seguro! ¿Pero de qué parte? ¡Y eso sólo comprobaba que su hermana seguía despierta!

Caminando más por la enorme estancia, los numerosos pasillos y las confusas puertas por la oscuridad, dio con el cuarto de donde salía el sonido… aunque se trataba de _"esa"_ habitación, una en la que Gwen le prohibió entrar bajo cualquier circunstancia: había sido la condición para dejar que se quedara. Si bien, en todos los días que llevaba ahí no escuchó nada (ni tampoco le importaba), ahora sí que estaba en una especie de lucha interna…

¡No debía entrar! Tenía que respetar la privacidad de su hermana, ¡más siendo un invitado de improviso! Sería insultante pagar de semejante forma su confianza… y era Gales, ¡seguro que no se trataría de algo malo! Como tapar los gritos de una horrible tortura, o descifrar un mensaje secreto para apoderarse de tecnología avanzada de USA, RUSS, Corea o China y controlar los códigos de sus bombas nucleares, o tramar algún tipo de contraataque hacia Escocia por una apuesta… ¡O bailar al ritmo de la música mientras se quitaba la ropa ante algún tipo del que buscaba un favor!

Extrañamente esto último lo enfureció más de lo imaginable… ¡P-Pero no podía entrar! Pasara lo que pasara, y como buen caballero inglés, debía respetar los asuntos de su hermana mayor, ¡V-Vamos! Ya era una mujer madura que sabía lo que hacía, ¡y tomaba la responsabilidad de sus acciones aún si era capturada por la KGB, la CIA, o si era sometida a los deseos de un pervertido!

…

…

Con cuidado se acercó, y con suma delicadeza abrió lo suficiente para mirar en el interior… ¡SÍ! ¡No iba a entrar y lo respetaría! P-Pero ella nunca dijo nada sobre _no mirar_, ¡así que respetaría su acuerdo, ¿v-verdad? Jojojo

Sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría al distinguir la blanca luz que se filtraba por la rendija, seguido de ese ruido de cuando acomodabas un CD

Se asomó…

…

…

Era… un cuarto muy amplio, como si tres habitaciones hubieran sido juntadas; el piso era de madera bastante pulida y resistente… sin embargo, lo que llamó su atención fueron los enormes espejos que cubrían las paredes del lado derecho: iban desde el piso hasta poco antes de tocar el techo

Como no podía abrir más para terminar de ver bien lo que había a lo largo de lugar, confió en los reflejos de los espejos: por ahí logró distinguir una prensa isolateral, una sentadilla Hack, una Press Horizontal perfomance, una silla rusa perfomance, unas barras estándar…

…

¿Un gimnasio personal? ¿Eso era todo?

… ¡Y lo acusaba a él de ser infantil! ¿Sólo eso ocultaba? ¿No quería que la viera hacer ejercicio? ¡Bah! Cosas de mujeres… pero parecía lógico: las chicas se sentían algo abochornadas cuando las miraban ejercitarse ya que pensaban que estaban gordas, o eran tímidas, o no aguantaban los ojos pervertidos de los hombres

¡Ja~! ¡Sabía que Gwen había bajado de peso! ¿Y cómo no? Si tenía un equipo tan bueno en casa…

…

Se sintió… ¡como un estúpido! ¡Él pensando tantas tonterías, temiendo lo peor y enojándose nada más para descubrir algo tan simple! Sí, sólo a él se le ocurría…

Estuvo a punto de cerrar y marcharse cuando distinguió ese ruido de CD. Hasta entonces notó que la música no se escuchaba y que su hermana, arrodillada en la esquina izquierda de la pared con espejos, programaba una pequeña grabadora… pero cuando se levantó para colocarse justo en medio de esa sección, reflejándose en las tres paredes… D-Dios, tuvo que agarrarse de la puerta para no caer de la impresión…

…

Gwen estaba vestida con un cortísimo short negro que apenas cubría su pequeño y bien formado trasero, dejando totalmente libres de prenda las largas y más perfectas piernas que hubiera visto en su vida; el top sin mangas que se limitaba a sostener el busto comprobaron su teoría: ¡le habían crecido! Dando una bellísima vista. El abdomen completamente plano acentuaba con increíble fuerza la angosta cintura, que iba muy acorde con sus estrechas caderas. La espalda fina, los largos brazos y el cuello de cisne eran adornados por algunos cabellos cobrizos-naranja al dejarlo atado en una coleta sobre su nuca. El gesto tranquilo, concentrado pero adornado con varias gotas de sudor era… demasiado atrayente…

… Francis tenía razón: las mujeres hermosas se veían sexys cuando sudaban…

…

¡¿P-P-PERO QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO? Se abofeteó mentalmente para dejar de imaginar perversidades, ¡se trataba de Gales, maldición! ¡No podía pensar algo así! ¡No importaba lo hermosa, provocativa y sexy que se viera! ¡ERA SU HERMANA, PUNTO! Su cara estaba totalmente roja de la vergüenza, ¡ojala se lo hubiera tragado la tierra! Quizá así dejaría de comprobar lo que muchos decían de los Kirkland:_ eran unos pervertidos_

…

… un minuto… si él tenía esa reacción viéndola en semejantes condiciones… ¡¿Cómo se portaba Escocia? Porque según sabía, ambos continuaban pasando tiempo juntos tanto en la oficina como fuera de ella, ¡¿y si Scott le había hecho algo? ¡¿Y si perdió el control en una de sus borracheras? ¡¿Y si cedió ante sus bajos instintos? Más lo pensaba y más entraba en pánico… ¡P-Pero ella era el único ser que no cedía ante sus intimidaciones! ¡Mucho menos a su fuerza!

Waaa~ era tan fuerte, hermosa, inteligente y sexy…

_¡PAS!_

Esta vez sí se golpeó literalmente, ¡otra vez pensaba cosas raras! ¡Raras y pervertidas… y más raras y más pervertidas! Mouh~ pero es que era tan… y con ese cuerpo…

_¡PAS!_

Y cuando ya iba a darse el tercer golpe, la música nuevamente comenzó con una guitarra eléctrica. La vio ponerse de espaldas a su reflejo y adoptar una posición… como si cargara un arma. En el momento en que entró la melodía junto con una voz de mujer, se dio la vuelta con las piernas cruzadas, estirando el brazo de la "pistola" y… y…

Sonrojó bruscamente, ¡¿P-P-POR QUÉ ESTABA HACIENDO SEMEJANTES MOVIMIENTOS? Aunque… poniendo mayor atención (¿acaso era posible?) según los pasos al ritmo de la música… ¿practicaba una coreografía?

Tal vez lo hacía para cumplir una de las tantas apuestas que hacía con su hermano mayor… ¡seguro que el imbécil le puso ese reto para deleitarse con sus movimientos! Y si perdía, seguro ella tendría que… ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a abusar así? Aunque… b-bueno, Gwen siempre se anticipaba a los deseos de otros… ¿E-Entonces lo hacía a propósito? ¡NO ERA POSIBLE! ¡SE NEGABA A CREER ALGO ASÍ!

Sin embargo… a jugar por la sexy coreografía, no podía tener relación con Escocia: era de los sujetos que cedían inmediatamente a sus impulsos cuando estaban excitados. Además, la canción no era entonada en escocés, inglés, irlandés, galés o francés… no era italiano, ni alemán o chino, ni japonés…

… no lograba identificarlo… y la verdad no le importó demasiado, no cuando la hermosa figura de la ojioliva lucía de semejante forma. La coreografía no era complicada en sí, pero parecía frustrada por la requerida provocación que debía transmitir… ¡y lo estaba consiguiendo!: no sólo reflejaba sensualidad, sino también elegancia, misterio, hermosura, travesura, diversión… ¡como si fuera una manzana colgando de la rama más alta y un perro la contemplara babeante, ansioso, pero consciente de que nunca alcanzaría la fruta prohibida! ¡Menudo ejemplo! (sarcasmo)

Volviendo a la realidad, la fuerza, travesura, delicadeza y sensualidad de su cuerpo acompañada por esa música tan pegajosa era… ¡excelente!

Jo~ si Scott, Bryan y Ryan la vieran… ¡ARGH! ¡NO! ¡Ojalá que nunca pasara! Ya era suficiente con que le dijeran obscenidades cuando sólo vestía su uniforme militar del diario

…

…

¿Eh? ¿Entonces podía pensar que era el primero que la veía así? ¿_"El único_" hasta la fecha? Se sintió como un bastardo pervertido incestuoso, _aunque ganador y "Amo del Universo"_… y al parecer ella también, pero porque ya había conseguido bailar aquello a la perfección, al menos eso le decía su inusual, discreta, ligera y contagiosa sonrisa

…

…

Sin embargo, el mundo de repente dio un giro rápido… y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en el piso tirado boca arriba: al parecer la puerta había sido abierta. En lo que se recuperaba, de golpe una sombra le cubrió de la luz

¿Qué demonios…?

-Buenas noches, Arthur

…

…

_Oh, fucking god_

Iba a morir, iba a morir, iba a morir, ¡IBA A MORIR, _BLOODY HELL_!

-Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es responderme - ¡Ahhhh! ¡IBA A MORIR! – _"Buenas noches, Arthur" -_repitió

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡CALMA, NO DEBÍA CUNDIR EL PÁNICO! ¡N-No había hecho nada malo!: respetó en todo momento _"No entrar"_; no interrumpió, ni dijo nada, ni se burló o algo que pudiera ser usado en su contra… cosa muy distinta a lo que pensó, ¡pero ella no tenía que enterarse de eso!

Aunque, a juzgar por lo calientes que sentía las mejillas, ya se había delatado solo… ¡JODER! ¡ESTÚPIDA SINCERIDAD CORPORAL DEL CABALLERO INGLÉS!

-B-Buenas noches, Gwen – trató de aparentar seriedad, pero la mejor vista que tenía ahora de su cuerpo lo impidió… ¡ARGH! ¡ERA UN PERVERTIDO INCESTUOSO!

-Mejor – se apartó lo suficiente para que se levantara, cosa que hizo enseguida - … ¿Y bien?

-¿Y b-bien? – no tenía cara para verla a los ojos, ¡sólo deseaba que lo golpeara, insultara, lo torturara o lo que fuera! Cualquier cosa era mejor que ese silencio y la penetrante mirada oliva que sentía

…

…

…

-¿Qué te pareció el baile?

… ¿Eh?

-¿D-Disculpa?

-El baile – dijo como lo más normal del mundo – Lo viste desde el principio, ¿cierto?

¿No estaba molesta?

-Sí… -recuperó un poco de confianza- ¡H-Ha estado increíble! Fue sorprendente la manera en que te movías, ¡y lo que transmitías!

-Ya veo –pareció complacida –Supongo que ya estoy lista

-No sabía que bailaras tan bien

-En realidad no –regresó a la grabadora y la desconectó – Sólo fue necesario

-¿Se trata de una apuesta con Scott? - ¡Si ese bastardo la tocaba…!

-Sí y no

-¿Eso qué quiere decir exactamente? – no quería sonar agresivo, pero fue inevitable

La vio sonreír divertida… ¡¿Le parecía gracioso que se preocupara?

-Sí, se trata de una puesta –enredó el cable – Pero no con él

-¿Entonces?

Nunca se involucraba en sus asuntos, ¡sin embargo, en vista de que se dio cuenta de lo preciosa que era, como caballero inglés tenía la obligación de protegerla! ¡Debía cuidar la integridad de la única mujer de la familia! ¡No importaba que fuera mayor, más fuerte, más razonable, más fría, más impredecible y que supiera persuadir a todos para que las cosas fueran de acuerdo a sus indetectables deseos!

-Nada importante – o no se daba cuenta de su intención, _cosa poco probable_, o sí, _pero gustaba de torturarlo_

-¡V-Vamos! ¡Debe ser algo serio si hasta bailas así!

-¿Tanto quieres saber?

-¡Por eso lo pregunto!

¡Rayos! ¡Aquello sonó desesperado! Pero frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos en señal de que no pararía hasta saberlo

…

…

-De acuerdo –suspiró – La apuesta es contra Corea y Japón

-¿Qué? – soltó sorprendido -¿Desde cuándo los conoces?

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes

¡ERA EVIDENTE!

-Corea me retó a que no podía bailar una coreografía de KPop porque las mujeres británicas no tenemos_ "ritmo ni personalidad"_, Japón lo apoyó y sólo propicié el momento para demostrar lo contrario – se colocó una sudadera y un pans por encima de la otra ropa –Valía la pena por lo que me ofrecieron a cambio

-¿Y qué es?

-No necesitas saberlo

Iba a protestar… pero ya sería demasiado… además, si era con Kiku y Yong, no sucedería nada más allá de cosplay, fotos y videos

-¿No en esos bailes tienes que usar un atuendo en específico?

-Así será – suspiró de nuevo –Ya todo está listo para mañana, por eso te quedarás solo algunos días –apagó la luz del gimnasio; salieron y cerró – Puedes quedarte cuanto quieras y usar lo que necesites, pero no quiero que traigas gente extraña o hagas una orgía

-¡COMO SI FUERA A HACER ALGO ASÍ! No soy Scott o alguno de los gemelos

-Familia es familia, nada personal

Caminaron juntos hasta las escaleras: la habitación de ella estaba en esa mima planta y la de él en el primero. Se dieron las buenas noches con un simple cabeceo

La miró hasta que dobló una esquina

…

…

…

Oh, Dios, ¿qué clase de enfermo se quedaba _idiotizado_ por la preciosa figura de su hermana, se encelaba de otros hombres, imaginaba escenarios extraños, sentía un raro deseo de protegerla y se formaba la firme convicción de hacerle notar que existía? Todo para que le tomara más cariño, para que comprobara que era un buen hombre para ella… ¡PARA QUE AL FINAL…!

…

…

Suspiró derrotado y el dolor de cabeza no ayudaba en nada: dejaría esas cuestiones para otro momento

Lo que sí iba a hacer llegando a su habitación, era llamar a Kiku para pedirle que sacara video de Gwen bailando: definitivamente quería una copia


End file.
